Minty Meadow (Episode 5)
| released = April 12, 2012 | difficulty = Considerably easy | previous = Chocolate Mountains | next = Easter Bunny Hills | episode = 5 | image = 3 title.jpg | levels = - }} Minty Meadow (formerly Lollipop Forest) is the 5th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fifth episode of World One. This episode contains levels 51 to 65. The champion title is Lollipop Ranger. Story Before episode: A unicorn needs a horn. She says to Tiffi, "Alas, what is a unicorn without a horn?". After episode: Tiffi brings out a trampoline. Then, Tiffi extracts a string of lollipops from a tree to the unicorn. This string later becomes the recovered horn of the unicorn. New things Blockers *Chocolate ( ) is introduced in this episode. It will multiply to make more chocolate unless you get rid of it all. If you clear a piece of chocolate during a move, no more chocolate will respawn the following move. Despite the misconception, chocolate is actually introduced in this episode, not in Chocolate Mountains. Boosters *Sweet Teeth at Level 52 Guide Levels This episode contains levels 51-65. *Easiest level: Level 64 *Hardest level: Level 56 Minty Meadow is generally quite easy, despite the fact it has two considerably hard levels, 56 and 62. Overall it is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Chocolate Mountains. There are 8 jelly Levels , 5 ingredients levels and 2 timed levels . Gallery Alas, what is a unicorn without a horn.png|Alas, what is a unicorn without a horn? *sniff* After65.PNG Minty_Meadow.png|Minty Meadow background Level 51 Reality.png|Level 51 - |link=Level 51 Level 52 Reality.png|Level 52 - |link=Level 52 Level 53 Reality.png|Level 53 - |link=Level 53 Level 54 Reality.png|Level 54 - |link=Level 54 Level 55 Reality.png|Level 55 - |link=Level 55 Level 56 Reality.png|Level 56 - |link=Level 56 Level 57 Reality.png|Level 57 - |link=Level 57 Level 58 Reality.png|Level 58 - |link=Level 58 Level 59 Reality.png|Level 59 - |link=Level 59 Level 60 Reality.png|Level 60 - |link=Level 60 Level 61 Reality.png|Level 61 - |link=Level 61 Level 62 Reality.png|Level 62 - |link=Level 62 Level 63 Reality.png|Level 63 - |link=Level 63 Level 64 Reality.png|Level 64 - |link=Level 64 Level 65 Reality.png|Level 65 - |link=Level 65 mintymeadow.png|Map on Facebook Lolipop_Ranger.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This episode used to be called "Lollipop Forest," most likely because it has lollipops on the trees. *This is one of the few 15-level episodes to have only three level types. Besides, every level (except 55) contains chocolate, one of the most hated elements in the game. *This episode features level 65, which was the most hated level and was quite possibly the hardest level in the whole game. Due to the fact this episode has level 65, the other levels in the episode are usually forgotten about. Because of how hard it was, the level was nerfed, and therefore is no longer the hardest level in the game. *This episode has the same number levels of each type as Lemonade Lake. There are 8''' jelly levels, '''5 ingredients levels, and 2''' timed levels. Chocolate Mountains have '''8 jelly levels, 4''' ingredients levels, '''2 moves levels, and 1 timed level. *In the iOS version, a silhouette of the Minty Meadow can be seen in the background of the Cupcake Circus. *The background appears on the King.com official site. *Minty Meadow can be seen inside Jelly Wagon. Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Considerably easy episodes Category:Renamed episodes Category:Reality episodes